mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Europa Gloria (Map Game)
The Map Game has Started! You can still join it if you want to! Europa Gloria is based off my Con-World page: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Europa_Gloria It is not plagiarism since I made the page and the only editor. The way it function will be like my other map game: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Modern_World,_January_1,_2016_(Map_Game) This includes war, the economy, domestic issues and more. The game will start in 1985, a year before the 101 years peace end. Here are army ranks: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/World_Army_Ranks_(Europa_Gloria) Countries only know the military units of them and their colonies. For example, since the US is a UK colony, the UK has the M1 Abrams designs. You may use Wikipedia for finding what unit designs you have. Unit designs beyond 2015 you do not have but can researched and later, built. You may do anything realistic. You are allow colonize the moon and in 2020 allow to colonize Mars. When the year is 2120, colonizing of the Solar System is allowed, 2420 allow to colonized local stars and there systems, 2920 allows colonization of the Orion belt, 4920 allows colonization of the galaxy and 9920 allows the colonization of the local galaxies and in the year 49920 allows the colonization of the universe. If war breaks out between nations that not AI; Remember that your wars would be at the same time. I will also be informing on events. I will also do the diplomatic offers an agreements of foreign nations that are AI. Does include you doing diplomatic offers between AI and you. One country per player and no switching. Game will start when there is at least 2 players. You may join halfway though the game. Game ends with world domination; regardless if allies or enemy, AI or Human. Banned Players: None Map (Black is rebel occupied) Countries: AFN'':'' *(Brown) The Russian Empire- *United States of America- *(Orange) France- *The Cascadian Republic- *'(Red) The United Kingdom- '''Warrioroffreedom123 ''Germanic Alliance: *(Bright Blue) Kingdom of the North, AKA Scandinavia- *(Purple) The Austrian-Hungarian Empire- *(Green) The German Empire- Orwell *(light green) Afrikaner Free State- Alliance of the South: *(Green-Blue) Italy-''' ' *(Blue) Kingdom of Iberia- *(Dark Blue) Empire of Brazil- ''MAA: * Republic of India- * Islamic Republic of Pakistan- * Republic of Bangladesh- * The Buddhist Theocracy of Tibet- * Republic of Burma- * Republic of Sri Lanka- African Alliance: * Republic of Angola- * The Mozambique-Malawi Union- * Islamic Republic of Egypt- * Republic of Nigeria- Non-aligned: *(Tan) The Benelux Union- *(Dark Green) The Swiss Confederation- *''Islamic State of Sistan and Baluchistan''Didcot1 (talk) 10:58, November 19, 2016 (UTC) .Charts: You may add charts. They are updated at the start of every year. Industrial Production in 1986 (UK in 1985 is 1000): Russia: 519.1 UK: 1007.1 France: 925.0 Scandinavia: 775.2 Germany: 1052.5 Austria: 739.2 Italy: 759.3 Portugal: 818.4 Spain: 838.9 Benelux: 936.7 Switzerland: 940.4 Angola: 459.6 Mozambique-Malawi: 398.8 Brazil: 672.4 USA: 888.9 Cascadia: 607.2 Baluchistan: 345.4 Pakistan: 417.2 India: 501.1 Tibet: 289.1 Burma: 353.2 Bangladesh: 402.1 Sri Lanka: 290.1 Nigeria: 506.2 Eygpt: 511.2 1985 * Portugal, January: '''We improve our railways in rural Brazil. * '''January (Germany): The New Years celebrations end in Berlin. Kaiser Wilhelm IV states, "It is time for Germany to take the lead in the world. Deutschland must modernize heavily in order for it to sustain this Reich. Across the German Economic Union in the vast colonies in Africa, the Pacific, and Asia." In the Reichstag, the Mond Bill is passes setting up construction for a moon landing platform in German Southwest Africa along with a tracking station in Dar Es Salaam. * Britain (January) '''We strictly prohibit Anti Colonial Movements throughout our colonies. We issue a plan to have a man on the Moon, then by 2025, have a man on Mars. We announce our plans to create an astriod mining business. * '''Germany (February): German chancellor Rudolph Eisenhower announces increased military presence in Sudwest Afrika and Deutsch Ostafrika to protect the launch site and the tracking station. With a preliminary station in Peenemunde we prepare in 2 months to launch Wilhelm I, a tracking satellite (similar to Sputnik). Also with great German rocket scientists we plan our preliminary lunar landing for either 1998 or 2002. However the overoptimistic Minister of Space makes a statement that Germany will have a man on the moon before the end of the 1990s. We also ask for Austria to send scientists and help with the project for dual efforts. * Austria (February) 'We will send scientist Eckart Von Essen and Aurel Metz we also send $50 million (USD is being used for convenience) to help with the project. We also sended to you and Scandinavia showing a invasion plan against the Triple Entene when the 101 years end in January, 1986. We also offer a royal marriage (Germany already has a heir). ** If we plan to get to the 2100s at this rate is gonna be like 2 years if we don't do years. ** Every 3 months is one turn. This does not count meetings and peace agremeents, as they can be done any month. *'Germany (April): We continue to prepare for the launch of Wilhelm 1. We also commission new Panther VI tanks armed with a 105mm cannon with a 11in. of armor plating. We also finish the prototype of the Kaiser MK.I tank, we also give plans to Austria and wish them to produce a model known as the Franz-Jozef. In the Reichstag and with several newspapers across the country are calling for a "generous extension" of the 101 years of peace. We call upon a meeting of all powers in Brussels to see if we can continue this. *Meeting will be in May in Brussels. How long will you like it? *The German voter elect it to be for either 20 or another 101 years of peace currently it is tied. *France, Russia, Austria vote against extending the years, confident of there vast resources of their empire and their allies. Scandinavia votes against, knowing that they have strong allies. The Swiss and the Benelux vote in favor, having no allies and fearing German or French Aggression. Spain and Italy vote in favor, as the 20 years will protect them from falling under other countries. The UK and Portugal has not decided. It is currently 5 against (France, Austria, Russia, Scandinavia, the UK) and 5 for (Switzerland, Benelux, Germany, Spain, Italy). One more vote will determined it. You must vote before the end of 1985 or your vote will decided by me with a reason why. *'Austria (May)': We have made the Franz-Jozef I, it is armed with 100mm cannon, 0.35 cal machine gun, and can go up to 35 mph and 8 inchs of armor. It will take 115 days to make one. It relies on muliple of them as well as stronger, more powerful Tanks. We currenty have 25 of them and are making 60 of them. They will be done next turn. **The Kaiser/Franz-Jozef is suppoosted to be a leopard 2 heavy tank. Mention it next time. *'Portugal (April)' We build a new cruizer in Brazil (6 months biuld time), 100 tanks in Brazil (3 month build time), 30 tanks in Portugal and a corvette in Portugal (2 month buld time). Roads are upgraded on the Angloan coast. *'Britain(April) '''We continue to suppress indigenous culture, and we work on molding native people into the British culture. We send 5000 Wellington tanks (M1 Abrams) into India to prevent a uprising, Christianity and Atheism spread throughout our colonies, we turn Bombay into a metropolis with many nightclubs. We are building the 1 kilometer tall Union Tower (similar to otl kingdom tower in saudi arabia) in London. Secularization is promoting, nationalism is discouraged.' We position tanks on the borders of the Congo in case of non affiliated "aggression"' *'France (May):' We have began construction of the Lorraine Line, in order to prevent a German invasion. It strecthes across the entire French-German border. It is armed with anti-tank mines, watch towers, bunkers, barbed wire, and 3 trenches (first frontline, second fallback and third one is command and supplies.) 85,000 soldiers have been place where the line will be as well as 400 tanks, 2,000 AFVs, 600 towed artillery, 200 MLRS and 250 Self-propelled Guns. The line will be done in February, 1986. *'Russia (June):' We base 2,000,000 troops, 8,000 tanks, 28,000 AFVs, 1,200 Self-Propelled Guns, 6,700 Towed Artillery and 500 MLRS across the long border between Russia and the Germanic Alliance members, extending from Finland to Iran to Manchuria. *'Germany (June): After and intense debate we vote to extend the 101 years of peace for 20 more years. We after an unexpected delay launch Wilhelm 1, the worlds first artificially satellite from the temporary rocket base in Peenemunde. *'Britain(June): '''We decide not to extend the peace at all. The British Empire must expand, and we plan to land a man on the moon by 2000, and we will get a man on mars by 2025. A debate occurs as to invade the Congo when the peace ends. *'Benelux Union (June): 'We beg Britain not to invade Benelux Congo when the peace ends, and if you do please leave as a colonial war overseas. We ask for assurance by Portugal, Scandinavia, Germany, France and Russia, countries who is bordering or is near British Territories (For example; Scandinavia has a long coastline with the north sea as well as Britain.) France and Scandinavia assure us. Germany and Portugal has not decided. Russia rejects, as Britain is a good ally. **We reject your offer. (Remember we are assured by France and Scandinavia, as well as the 101 years peace not over). We also begin producing tanks and recruiting troops. *'British Diplomacy: 'We are willing to compromise, you could become an British protectorate with autonomy. We will allow you to continue your Government. *'Portugal still needs to vote. **''Portugal votes for extending the years. '' *'France (June): '''We ask the UK not to invade Benelux Congo, as it will result a war between us. This will mean the Triple Entente could dissolve a good time for the Germanic Alliance to take over Europe, and the world. Just for assurance, we base 2 destroyers in the English Channel and 1 in the North Sea as well 3 frigates off the coast of the Benelux and move 60,000 troops and 835 tanks near the French West Africa-British East Africa Border. *'German Dip': We back France by sending 100,000 troops to Namibia along with hundreds of vehicles to prepare for a campign to take British South Africa. '''The Kaiser also threatens to arm the Boers against Britain if they don't back down.' *'Council of Europe: '''We hold emergency meeting in Geneva today to discuss this global crisis. With the UK planning to invade the Benelux Congo and Russia supporting this as well as France, Scandinavia and Germany supporting the Benelux we would like use diplomacy in order to settling our differences. *'Portugal: (June)Portugal votes for extending the years. 30 fighters are made in Brazil and Portugal. 75,000 Brazilians, 200 Cape Verdians and 7,500 Portuguese are called to arms. 5,000 troops help hold the peace in Angola and Mozambique. Mining is increased slightly in Angola and Mozambique. Portugal will go neutral in any future wars, unless the British are attacked, then we will side with the British. We developed a tracking satellite (similar to Sputnik) that will be launched from Brazil in 6 months time. *'''German (July): We prepare for the inevitable war. More Kaiser tanks are prepared along with the militarization of the populations of the Empire. In Namibia the launching pad is mostly complete with the runways and the launch pad completete.The Tracking Station in Dar Es Salaam is complete though.The Military presence in East Africa is extremely heavy with plans to strike into Kenya, Rhodesia, and Mozambique. *'Britain (July): **Secret : We also plan to invade Benelux Indonesia. '''Our space race goals continue, with a man on the moon to be achieved by 2000, and a man on mars to be achieved by 2025. We warn Germany to back off, as we will not hesitate to invade German Uganda, and the rest of the German African colonies. A movement is developing across the Nation calling for the abolishment of the monarchy and the the establishment of English Socialism(Ingsoc). The movement is largely suppressed, however, many in the Government are beginning to think English Socialism will be a better way to control the population than the monarchy. **I'm going to guess the leader of INGSOC right now is a man named Emmanuel Goldstein. *English Socalism is supported by Scandinavia, who practices Nordic Socalism . However, they encourage English Socialism to non-violent and will be supported in the December, 1985 elections for the Prime Minister and the seats in Parliament. A television channel was created called Socalism for the Empire! funded by the Scandinavian goverment. *The years have been extended, there shall be 121 years of peace now. Declaring war before Janurary 2006 will result n every other country declaring war on the agressor. *'Portugal (July): Portuguese President Rodrigo Silverio opens several coal mines in Maláui (OTL Malawi, on this map, part of Mozambique). Mozambique and Angola build a patrol boat and 10 tanks. Land mines and forts go around Luanda and Mapuo's city borders. Portugal and Brazil both call up 5,500 troops and build 50 fighter jets. 1,000 troops, 10 tanks, 20 fighter jets and a frigate go to the central zone in Mozambiqe for 'security reasons'. * 'Portugal (August): '''We improve our railways in rural Brazil. *'Germany (September): We prepare the rocket to send a much bigger satellite (meant for spy tracking) and used for Weather Reporting. The Minister of Science declares that this will be a break through the Space Race. We also threaten insurmountable violence to those who sabotage the rocket. We offer a defense pact with Benelux against British aggression. *We agree, however, if you declare war on any country not the UK it does not count. It also does not count if war is declared on you by any country not Britain. *'Benelux Union (September): '''We would like to buy 12 Panther VI Tanks for 76.2$ Million from Germany. (6.35 Million per Panther VI tanks). We also like to buy 10 Franz-Jozef I from Austria for $45 Million (4.5 Million per Franz-Jozef I Tanks) We also base 150,000 troops, 200 tanks, 500 AFVs, and 10 MLRS in Benelux Congo and 20,000 troops, 35 tanks, 200 AFVs to Benelux Indonesia. We also mobilized 300,000 out of our 441,000 reserves. By next month, there only be 141,000 in reserves. We also asked Spain, Portugal, France and Germany to help build a new railway called the West African-West European Railway (WAWER) that will travel through, from first stop to last, Danzig, Berlin, Hamburg, Frankfurt, Amsterdam, Brussels, Paris, Lyon, Marseilles, Bordeaux, Toulouse, Barcelona, Madrid, Lisbon, across the strait of Gibraltar via bridge called the Gibraltar Bridge being 22.88 KM long, Tangier, Rabat, Casablanca, Marrakesh, Algiers, Yaounde, Kinshasa, Luanda, and Windhoek. It will cost 64.8 Billion, take 791 Days to build, finishing on January 10, 1989. However, for every 2$ Billion more then the 64.8 Billion this goes by ten days. The train will be high speed, going at 122 MPH. There will be 6 lines. Line A-1 and A-2 is commercial (Vacations, Business Trips, etc;). Line B-1 and B-2 is military (Troops, Tanks, AFVS, shells, etc;). Line C is cargo (water, preserved foods, chemicals, textiles etc;). The line construction will start on November 11, 1985. All but Portugal has agreed. *'Germany''' agrees with the project and to sell the agreed numbers of weapons. Germany also asks if Benelux, due to German ethnic groups in Holland, Belgium, and Luxembourg to join the Germanic Alliance and have German troops and missiles stationed in important cities along with Geopard AA weapons. *'Benelux: '''We politely decline your offer to join the Germanic Alliance. However, you are allow to only base troops and no military equipment in our cities in exchange we are allow to base troops and no military equipment in your cities. There can't be more then 100,000 troops and the deal will end in January 1995. *'Russia: We would like to become official trade partners with Germany. Reason 1: This will improve our relations with Germany. Reason 2: It will benefit both countries, Russia will benefit from German industrial and consumer goods as well as catch up with the rest of the world in technology, and Germany will benefit from our vast resources of wheat, iron, natural gas, wood, coal and our vast workforce. We also turn college education free in order to educated our population. * '''Portugal (September): '''We improve our railways in northern Angola and coastal Mozambique. We agree to help build the WAWER. * '''Council of Europe: '''We send our secretly built 24 new satellites into space for the internet, now, the internet will no longer need long-distance cables and used the satellites. Each satellite could transfer up to 50,000 terabytes per hour. * '''Portugal (October): '''We improve our railways in rural Angola. * '''Germany (November): We agree to help Russia. We also ask France if we can place our missiles in Normandy in case Britain ever decides to attack the Congo. We begin preparing to send Colonel Heinrich Lukas into space set for February, 1986. We begin to make new Panther VII medium tanks and Kaiser II heavy tanks. We also continue to construct Fokkewulf F.190 Super sonic fighters armed with Hawk IV missiles. * France (November) 'We agree, however no nuclear missiles or missiles over 20 KT. There can also be no more then 100 missiles. We begin immediate research of fusion energy. We plan to fully research fusion energy it by November, 1997 (Remember we are 30 years in technology. Therefore, 1997 tech level will be 2027). '(Secret: We are planning to use it for fusion-base weapons) We also send $16 Billion into the WAWER. Now it will be done on October 22, 1988. * Portugal (November): We improve our oil industry Brazil over the next 6 months and build 20 civilian jet liners in Brazil. We also fortify O'Porto and launch a corvette in Portugal. * Austria-Hungary (November): we mount up our troops in the middle east and march towards Suadi Arabia, we bengin to palce mines near the indian border in case the brits attack, invest in a new Bomber the A-23 Franz (like the OTL B-52). (secret: we start bulid 2 subs to hit cargo ships of the enemy). ''' * '''Polish Freedom Fighters, a nationalistic Polish freedom movement (November) '''We declare the Polish Revolution of November, 1985! The Polish Freedom Fighters (PFF) has risen up in Lodz, Lublin, Warsaw, Danzig, Krakow and Katowice. We armed with 187,000 soldiers, 208,000 Small Arms, 214 Attack Helicopters, 120 Fighters, 300 tanks, 670 AFVs, 85 Self-Propelled Guns, 150 Towed Artillery, 2 Frigates, 18 Patrol-Boats and 17 MLRS. We begin our Guerrilla Warfare attacks along with conventional in the cities we revolted in. We also do a terror attack in Berlin and Moscow, killing 123 people and injuring 1,789. '''This is a revolt against Russia and Germany, however, any country can give support or fight the rebels, as long as full-on war doesn't break out between the countries supporting or fighting the rebels. * Russia (November) '''We activated 5,563,000 troops from our reserves, now we have 6,709,000 soldiers in reserve. We send 800,000 soldiers, 4,000 tanks, 4,000 AFVs, 200 Self-Propelled Guns, 700 Towed Artillery, and 150 MLRS. (The troops on our Germany-Russian European border count as part of this force despite all ready in Poland). This force will be know as the Russian Peacekeepers of Poland (RPP) We called our allies France and Britain to help crush the revolt. Trading with Germany is heavily damaged since 42% of Russian-German trade goes through Poland. * '''France-'''We send an army to Poland know as the French Expeditionary Force to Poland (FEFP) with 35,000 soldiers and 40 tanks as well as 500 AFVs to crush the polish revolt. * There are '''Rumors of more revolts. THE POLISH REVOLT MUST BE CRUSHED BEFORE OTHER REBELS ARE INSPIRED BY THE REVOLT AND REVOLT THEMSELVES! This could threaten Europe grasp on World Domination. * Germany (December): We send in 750,000 troops and encourage Baltic sea trade. The Kaiser brings to the council of the Europe, the idea of a "Zollervein" an economic union and possible military alliance of continental European powers against Britain and revolts. We also encourage Spain to break away from the British and Portuguese influence and join as what the Chancellor is calling, the "Continental Alliance" * Both offers are rejected. (Note: While there is a little British influence over Spain, there is actually Spanish influence over Portugal.) *'Portugal (December):' Brazil builds 50 Attack Helicopters, 125 Fighters, 5 troop ships, 5 supply ships, 1 attack submarine, 100 tanks, 20 medium bombers, 50 AFVs, 50 APCs, 50 Self-Propelled Guns, 150 Towed Artillery, 2 Frigates, 10 oil tankers, 10 bulk ore carriers, 10 Patrol-boats and 5 MLRS over the next 6 months. 5 iron mines are opened. Portugal builds 50 Attack Helicopters, 50 Fighters, 50 tanks, 20 medium bombers, 50 AFVs, 50 Self-Propelled Guns, 75 Towed Artillery, 2 Frigates, 5 Patrol-boats and 5 MLRS over the next 4 months. Roads are improved. Angola builds a corvette, a oil tanker and 10 fighters that month. 5 oil-wells open near Luanda. 100,000 Brazilians, 10,000 Portuguese, 5,000 Angolans and 5,000 Mozambicans are called to arms. *'Austria-Hungary (December):' we invade OTL Suadi arabia with most of troops in the middle east we start bomber the area and we aprove reltions with russia **I am giving you chance to undo the edit of your invasion of Saudi Arabia. *'Every other country declare war on Austria! You have violated the 121 years of peace! (Germany, UK, Portugal, despite being controlled by people and not AI still count since war is always declared on the aggressor during the 121 years of peace).' *'Polish Forces are quickly crushed, not knowing the vast armies of Russia and Germany and their allies. ' **'Portuguese response:' We pledge to protect the UK if they want us to. Portugal take over any Austria-Hungarian assets held in Angola and sink a small freighter near Cape Verdi,'' but that's it'' and we decide to back off. 1,000 troops, 10 fighters, 10 AFVs, a patrol boat and a frigate go to protect Cape Verdi. We start building a small Telstar type telecoms satalite. It will lanch with our already built Sputnick type test satalite in 3 months time from Brazil. 1986 *'Germany (January)': Generals and the Kaiser expects Germany to get the lions share of Austria, we believe that the Austrian attack into French Arabia is a violation against Europe. We send over 2 million troops to take Vienna, Budapest, and Prague with Panther VII and Kaiser II medium and heavy tanks backed up by 120mm and 105mm artillery with air and missile support.. We launch strategic missile strikes on Austrian border bases and air bases. We expect the war to be over before we launch the Colonel into outer space. **Just a side note but Lions Share means the good stuff if you did something. *'Portugal (January):' Brazil and Portugal bald 3 assault ships, supply ship, cruiser and a landing ship each over the next 4 months. Portugal and Brazil build 8 ASW helicopters, 2 mine-sweepers and 2 mine-layers. We note Germany that wants to take Austrian-Hungarian places. We lay a religions claim to crate a loosely confederated Jewish and Palestinian territory under Portuguese control untill 1991. Israel-Palestine would have these borders here until Portugal gives them independence as 2 separate states in 5 years time. We send a frigate, a corvette, 1,200 troops, 6 landing craft, 22 fighter-bombers\ground attack jets and 16 general utility helicopters, Aircraft carrier, 1 Attack submarine, 2 attack helicopters, a ASW helicopter, 20 tanks, 5 AFVs and a landing ship to the OTL Gaza strip region. A corvette also loiters out to sea with in 1 hours striking time of Hafia. We ask the regional Austria-Hungarian governor to surrender since all Austria-Hungarians who surrender will have their rights respected and liberty given to them. We are not interested in permanent colonial control of the Levant. We clamp down on separatists in southern and eastern Angola. Space plans continue as usual. *'Austria-Hungary (January); ' we want peace treaty and will not attack anyone anymore. **'Portugal response:' We agree to the peace treaty offer given to us and back off. Austria-Hungary can keep the Levant. 50 men and a AFV stay behind in Gaza City and Jerusalem for 2 months for both Portuges domestic political reasons and to help impress both the Portuguese and Brazilian media. **'Everyone '''We agree for peace in exchange for 15$ Billion for repair purposes and war on Portugal and the UK. *'Britain: (January)' We invade Benelux Congo as well as launching heavy airstrikes on Indonesia, in order to destroy their defenses. We send 1000 M1 Abrams tanks into the Congo, quickly penetrating it's defenses. On the North we take Pauli and on the South we take Elisabethville. We will finally take Brazzaville and claim victory soon after. Our space program continues as usual. '''Note: UK Army is slowed down by the Congo Jungle.' **'Portugal response:' We note Britain that wants to take Benelux Congo places. 2,500 troops, a corvette, a frigate, 10 APCs, 20 AFVs, 20 fighters and 10 tanks go to Angola. They border scerimish with the already distracted Beneluxers. We annex the villages and small border towns of Samakwo, Kapanga, Kakopa, Kasaji, Gadi, Luiza, Dilolo, Kisenge, Sanduwa, Tshimbalanga and Mashimba in the west of Lualaba Province. We ask the regional Benelux governor to surrender since all Beneluxers who surrender will have their rights respected and liberty given to them. The Portuguese and Brazilians then dig in and secure the border from any counter Benelux strike. *'Germany Dip to France, Russia, and Austria': We demand Austria scede the Czechoslovak region and the Levant in return for peace. We ask our partners against British aggression in Russia and France to declare war on Britain. We also ask Benelux if we can station a full military presence in their country. The Colonel is forever delayed from launching into space with the outbreak of the Great War. Our forces in Southwest Africa are put into defensive positions for now. In German East Africa we attack into British Kenya and maintain defensive positions on the border of Portuguese Mozambique. We also prepare defensive positions in the German Peking Protectorate. We also scatter our navy believing German Papua will fall quickly. We also give arms to the Boers and a group in New England called the Sons of Liberty. *'Russia '''The entire Russian army is now invading the Russian border shared with British India. (Note: Is only border shared) Massive amounts of volunteers also are coming, as a wave of patriosm has come to countries fight the UK and Portugal. Russia has completely made themselves ready; with 38 Million men ready to volunteer, with 101 tanks per month, 217 AFVs per month, 44 Self-Propelled Guns per month, 70 Towed Artillery pieces per month and 31 MLRS per month. The Royal Russian Navy (RRN) has also been deployed. We encourage Germany to help build a cheap Russian designed submarine, know as the RST-1, sending them 320$ Million (It cost $2 Million per RST-1 and the RST-1 is basically a modern U-Boat). Land we took from the UK will be shown in the map. *'France The French Army invades Northern Nigeria with 350 tanks, 390,000 men, 4,333 AFVs, 212 SPGs (Self-Propelled Guns), 100 Towed-Artillery, and 80 MLRS. We also invade British Oman with 35,000 men and 600 tanks. The Lorraine Line troops are now sent to protect the French Coast from British Invasion. British India is invaded with 550,000 Men, 1,550 Tanks, 5,667 AFVs, 215 SPGs, 135 Towed-Artillery, and 100 MLRS. British East Africa is invaded with 600,000 men, 3,000 tanks, 10,000 AFVs, 500 SPGs, 1,000 Towed Artillery and 1,020 MLRS. Land we took from UK will show on map. Any reserves have been called up. *'Spain '''The Spanish Army invades Portuguese Brazil with 400,000 soldiers, 1,000 tanks, 2,000 AFVs, 100 SPGs, 400 towed-artillery, and 60 MLRS. The Spanish Army invades British North America with 600,000 men, 2,000 tanks, 5,000 AFVs, 200 SPGs, 800 Towed-Artillery, and 135 MLRS. We invade Portugal with 80,000 soldiers, 400 tanks, 800 AFVs, 50 SPGs, 175 towed-Artillery and 20 MLRS. We invade British Malaysia with 60,000 men, 200 tanks, 500 AFVs, 20 SPGs, 80 Towed-Artillery and 20 MLRS. Land we took from UK and Portugal will show on map. All reserves are called up. *'Italy 'The Italian army invades British East Africa from Italian Libya with 120,000 men, 900 tanks, 4,000 AFVs, 120 SPGs, 290 Towed Artillery, 280 MLRS. We also invade British East Africa from Italian East Africa with 300,000 men, 3,000 tanks, 5,100 AFVs, 200 SPGs, 600 Towed Artillery, and 300 MLRS. The governer of British Somalia surrender in exchange for a nice, luxury life on a private estate in Sardinia. However, he was shot and seriously injured by a British loyalist sniper. He was then beated to death by an angry mob of 2,000 British loyalist. Riots then broke out in Djibouti City, crushed after 12 days by 17,500 troops, 60 tanks and 100 AFVs. The British government supports these action against the governor, calling him a traitor. A day of mourning was done in Britian for the sniper who kill the governor; the sniper fled the scene. However, a Italian soldier armed with a Beretta AR70/90 caught him in a alley and shot the sniper 12 times. Land we took from UK will show on map. We take out of our reserves. *Revolts against the UK break out in OTL India, Tibet, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Burma, Bhutan, Nepal, the USA, Canada, Puerto Rico, Nigeria, Egypt, Sudan, Uganda, Kenya, South Africa, Ireland, Scotland, Zimbabwe, Zambia and Australia. Revolts against Portugal break out in OTL Brazil, Angola, Mozambique and Malawi.(I forgot to add something; declaring war during the 121 years of peace will result in massive unrest in the aggressor nation. Also, since Portugal supports the UK in the war, they are also having revolts) English Socialism is also attempting a revolution back home in London. *'Portuguese response: We give our colonies independence and collapse in to anarchy. Portugal becomes part of Spain. *'Spain (February): '''We proclaim the Kingdom of Iberia and annex any occupied former Portuguese land. *'Angola, Mozambique-Malawi:' We declare war on the UK. We also create our alliance called the African Alliance. *'Brazil: We join the war against the UK. We also joined the Mediterranean Alliance, renamed to the Alliance of the South. (Brazil government is largely based off the old Portuguese government, as the heir to the Portuguese throne fled to Brazil and proclaimed the Empire of Brazil, with him as emperor) *'''Germany (February): We move our forces from Southwest Africa into South Africa. We make contact with the Afrikaner rebels and proclaim the Afrikaner Free State (caliming all of South Africa, Rhodesia, and Botswana) as an ally of Germany. We propose to France to invade the ports of Dover and Cork. We propose territorial treaties to divide up the British Empire after they surrender. *Mozambique is fighting the UK. Therefore, askari soldier refuse to invade Mozambique. *My mistake i thought they were invading me because i saw Malawi on the map and thought it was my territory. *'Britain (January): '''We hold German citizens hostage. We offer the Germans an ultimatum. Stop your intervention on our affairs, or else these hostages will be executed by firing squad. We defend our colonial outposts with thousands of M1 Abrams tanks, cutting off any attempts to the foreign powers of making an significant gains. We use a scorched earth policy in America, burning everything and making it difficult for the Spanish to advace. We use Canada as a giant military factory to supply our war against Spain. We use tactical retreats, inflicting heavy casualties on Spanish troops. We also heavily airstrikes the Spanish tanks. We launch an all out air assault against the Italian forces. We begin heavy bombing raids to Brazilians cities, killing thousands of civilians as collateral damage. '''In response to Germany planning to divide the Empire, we fire a ballistic missile headed right for Berlin. We fire three for good measure, and great destruction is ensured. '''We counter attack the french forces in Nigeria, and '''we carpet bomb all rebel held areas.' *Germans: In response to the hostages, and the missile strikes on Berlin also with the collapse of the Colonial troops in South Africa, we decide to launch a Wilhelm V missile armed with a 21 Kiloton nuclear bomb at Manchester, killing 28,840 and injuring 62,010 (I use nukemap). We also give guns to small bands of Scottish and Irish nationals. We have an iron dome system ready for any other retalitory strikes * We launch a Wellington nuke at munich and kill all hostages * Russia, Iberia, France, Italy: 'We continue to advance, a bombing campaign done by Germany, Benelux, France and Iberia targeting UK air bases severely destroy the RAF. The RAF cannot do more then 2 major campaigns or 6 smalls campaigns at once. Canadians are also striking due to the Sorch Earth Policy, many Canadians have family and friends in OTL USA. AA sites are also built in France, Spanish Occupied America, Libya and Brazil. France and Russia threaten to nuke British cities if they do not surrender (Note: Russia has 100 KT bomb, called the Tsar Bomba and is secretly making a 250 KT bomb, called Peter the Great) * For simplicity just call "OTL USA" New England-Orwell * Also Germany still needs a request for its territorial demands from Austria. * They were rejected by the Council of Europe, as the 1985 Austrian Invasion of Arabia was too short of a war. * '''Brazil (February): '''We conduct a large scale invasion of Florida. * '''Benelux Union (February): '''We push British troops out of the Congo and into British East Africa and British occupied Afrikaner Free State and invade British Malaysia. *The German high command decides to launch another Wilhelm V missile this time at Liverpool. We demand the British surrender or face total destruction. *'Britain Response to German high command: We prepare our nukes for a Mutually Assured Destruction. If you fire a single nuke at us, from now on, we will unleash 5000 nukes across your territory. *''Islamic State of Sistan and Baluchistan'' Balochi Nationalists create the Islamic State of Sistani and Baluchistan. We protest over language, education and religion rights in Gwadar (our proposed capital), Chabahar, Zaranj, Lashkargah, Zabol, Sistan, Qila Ladgasht, Kalat, Jucelay, the Khor Kalmat lagoon, Makran and Helmand. We riot in the port of Gwadar (our capital), take control of it and we steel guns, grenades, motors, a light helicopter and a APC from the colonial garrison in Gwadar to improve our chances of victory. We take over ports of Gwadar and Chabahar and later the towns of Makran, Zabol, Zaranj, Ladgasht, Lashkargah, and Helmand. See here for the map: http://www.tamilnet.com/img/publish/2012/02/Balochistan_map_1.jpg. Drug growing is outlawed. We request help from Italy, Germany, Spain and France. * British Response to the Baloch seperatists: '''We carpet bomb Gwadar. We raze Gwadar to the ground. We also carpet bomb all of your other holdings. * '''Germany (April): We continue to push in South Africa with the Boers, finally capturing Salisbury, Southern Rhodesia. We also secretly begin for a landing near Plymouth and prepare to land paratroopers on the Isle of Man and the Shetland Islands. We also have our Iron Dome system prepare against any missiles.'' ''' * British Surrender Terms * We will cede British South Africa to Germany. * We will give Spain Aztlan States. * We will give Germany Kenya and Uganda. * Russia will get peace and can take what it's taken. * Russia can take the part of India they seized. Italy must withdraw from Egypt and Sudan. France must withdraw from Nigeria. * Germany Accepts the terms. * All other countries want all rebels to be freed and the countries fighting you to give them their occupying land. France will also annex British Oman and Western British Malaysia. * Afrikaner Free State will like independence from Germany. * English Socialism proclaims the Socialist Republic of Great Britain. The king and the old government flees to the city of Hamburg. WarriorofFreedom123 will play as the Socialist Republic of Great Britian * Socialist Republic of Britain: '''We designate our colonies that our still in our hands Socialist Republics, with the Government condemning the failure of the monarchy and promises the Colonies autonomy. We declare our selves the Grand Union of Socialist Republics. We apologize to any group that we have persecuted under the monarchy, and public trials begin for war criminals in the war. On top of this, in the Afrikaner Free State, many Africans are inspired by the Socialist Republics and begin to arm and from a political party called the ANC (African National Congress.) They do not seek independence yet but they demand more freedoms and equality. * '''Germany (June): We rebuild from the war and start the decontamination process of Munich. We accommodate the British throne in Hamburg. We take many of the captured Abrams tanks and press them into service as Kaiser III vehicles. Germany is currently the most industrial nation on the planet. We also as a spoil of war taking Bechuanaland (Botswana) and add it to German Namibia. We also begin to sells weapons and vehicles of the Afrikaner Free State. We also prepare to launch the Colonel next month. We also in a (in a Tehran hostage crisis style method) evacuate British space program scientists to Germany in return for loyalty and shelter from the Communist government. * Russia, Iberia, France, Switzerland, Scandinavia, Benelux: '''We add the newly independent countries to the 121 years of peace. We are worried by a "Manifest Destiny" by the United States of America and them as a new industrial superpower. * '''Nigeria and Egypt: '''We join the African Alliance. * '''United States of America and Cascadia: '''We join the Double Entente, renaming the alliance to the Quadruple Entente. * '''Pakistan, India, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka Burma and Tibet: We create a new alliance: The Mumbai Alliance Agreement (MAA) We offer a membership to the MAA to Baluchistan. * Germany (July): Falken 1 launches into the sky from the untouched launch platform in Southwest Africa and the Colonel becomes the first man in Space. We plan more of these missions and still predict the moon landing for 1996. We ask the Communist British regime if they would take in communists and anarchist, revolutionaries from across the Empire. * **British Diplomacy to Germany: '''We will take the revolutionaries if you in turn return the royal family to us to begin trial. * '''Germany (August): We beef up troop presence in our colonies. We also capture a man named Deng Xiaoping, a communist who had read a former revolutions "Little Red Book" and execute him before he sparks revolution. On further inspection his house is full of arms and weapons. We warn the British not to spark revolution in our colonies or else. We also request the council of Europe to place sanctions on Britain and a (possible or theoretical) blockade of the British Isles. * Britain: 'We don't plan on starting revolutions in the German Colonies, however we continue to back the Akricaneer Free State's opposition African National Congress, and we arm the Black majority against the White minority. However, we will not touch the German Colonies. We also arm former Portugese colonial subjects against their new oppressors, minus the German Colonies. The German Colonies remain untouched. * '''Council of Europe: '''The German request to place sanctions was denied, as the British are not planning to start a revolution. We also changed our name to the Global Council. * '''United States of America (September): '''We would like to buy everything south of the OTL US Canadian border from Britain (Note: This does not include Cascadia, Brazil or Iberia) for $35 Billion. We also bought Brazilian Florida from Brazil for $18 Billion, as the Brazilian government see it as a swamp land with no benefits besides Miami and the Brazilian need cash to repair their cities and their army. * '**British Diplomacy to America: 'We politely decline, however we recommend to you that you take the former British colonies that are now colonies of Spain (Texas and Above) * '''US Response: '''We cannot invade them, as the 121 years of peace are not over. However, we did use the 35$ Billion to buy the Texan Coast, Oklahoma and Kansas. We also give a proposal to end the 121 years of peace at the end of 1986. The vote will be done in October in the city of Geneva, the HQ of the Global Council. * '''Quadruple Entente to Britain: '''With the old government gone, we offer to join the Quadruple Alliance. (Note: Many hated the old British government after they try to conquer the world, so the new government is seen as a friend) * **'Britain diplomatic response: We accept the offer. ' * The Alliance name is renamed the Alliance of the Five Nations (AFN). *Germany protests any negotiations with the Communist regime in Britain. *'Germany to the Free State: We continue to provide arms and seek a naval in base Cape Town and military bases in Rhodesie and Natal. (Secret) We also begin to share nuclear secrets with the Free State and prepare for a South African bomb test in the southern part of the Kalahari Desert. *'Freed State: '''We agree for the naval base in Cape Town and 3 Military bases in Rhodesia. (Secret: Bomb will be done in 9 months and will be 16 KT Bomb, however we have a theoretical 420 KT Bomb) *Germany requests military alliances with Benelux and the Australian Federation in return for technology, military equipment, and a nuclear blanket. *''Islamic State of Sistan and Baluchistan: We make peace with the British and offer them a trade deal as a gesture of good will. We offer a trade deal and alliance to any one who wants it and agree to the alliances and trade deals offered to us in previous moves. We develop more costal fig and date plantations. Category:Europa_Gloria_(Map_Game) Category:ASB Category:Europe Category:ASB-bias historical event